Vitani/Main article
Vitani is the daughter of Zira and Scar, the sister of Nuka, and the half sister of Kovu. Physical Attributes Vitani has light tan-colored fur, electric blue eyes with dark eyeshades and a tuft of hair on her head. As a cub, she was roughly the same size and possibly same age as Kovu. She has brighter fur compared to the other Lioness' from the Outlands, most likely to make her stand out as an important character, and as Kovu's sister and Zira's daughter. Personality Vitani, up until the final act of the movie, remains loyal to her mother, and often acts as a spy; scouts out in the Pridelands, or watches over Kovu when he is on his "mission". It is only at the final act where she defies her mother and decides to stop fighting, in which her mother threatens to kill her. She is shown to be very loyal to whomever stands on her side. Information She was originally named Shetani, but since the word means "Satan" in Swahili, her name was changed to "Vitani". "Vita" means "war" in Swahili, so it is suggested that her name is a portmanteau meaning "demon of war". However, during the fight scene at the end of the film, Nala appears to say "Shetani" rather than "Vitani", pointing out the potential that the name was changed after production had already begun. The actual name "Vitani" has no meaning in Swahili but the comparison was logical because the makers thought that "Shetani" sounded rude and was insulting to the character. Vitani has a somewhat minor role in the film. Near the beginning, she and Nuka have a brief conversation about Kovu, and a little later she participates in Zira's song "My Lullaby". Unlike her older brother, she does not seem bothered by the fact Kovu is Scar's heir despite him not being related by blood. ]] As an adult, Vitani is sent with Nuka to light a fire in the Savannah so Kovu can save Simba's daughter Kiara and get close to Simba. This is part of Zira's plot for Kovu to infiltrate Simba's pride. Later on Vitani discovers that Kovu no longer wishes to assassinate Simba and reports this to Zira. Vitani bears a close resemblance to Zira as an adult. She constantly argues with Nuka, though she is upset when he dies. Vitani is also Zira's "right hand girl". She is a spy for her, and she also sticks close to Zira at all times, except at the end, in which she defies Zira and goes to Simba's side. During the battle between the Outlanders and Pridelanders, when Kiara reminds Simba that they "are one", Vitani is the first of the Outlanders to realize that the fighting is pointless and that the Outlanders must attempt to become accepted by the Pridelanders and prove themselves worthy of forgiveness to survive. Zira says "Vitani, now!" expecting her to attack, but Vitani walks slowly over to the Pridelanders and says "No, Mother. Kiara's right. Enough". She is the first to cross over to Simba's side and defend his cause. Furthermore, when Zira then threatens to kill Vitani for her defection, the action backfires into disgusting the other Outlanders enough to desert her entirely. It is implied that there is some connection between Vitani and Nala, as during the fight, the two speak each others names, then engage in combat, whereas none of the other lions speak the others names. The two could be seen as rivals, due to the fact Nala is queen, and therefore second-in-command to Simba, and Vitani could be considered Zira's second-in-command (especially after the death of her brother) as she would be the eldest son or daughter still working alongside Zira (as Kovu had, by that point, left the Outsiders). Songs *My Lullaby Gallery Vitani.jpg VitaniDefects.png Vitani and nuka.jpg Vitani in shock (adult).jpg Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Outsiders Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists